


Are you crying?

by GypsySisters



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, F/M, Hurt, Missed Connections, Solavellan, Spoilers, solavellan hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsySisters/pseuds/GypsySisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen surprises Solas, post-Solavellan break-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you crying?

“Are you…crying?”

 _Fenedhiss_. Solas turned his back on the intrusion, wiping wet cheeks on his sleeves. “It is none of your concern, Commander.”

Heavy footsteps approached across the rotunda. “Right. Perhaps not. But if it affects the Inquisition, then I must ask: what is going on?” He had seen Lavellan’s bare face. He registered the hurt in her eyes, and the anger. He would not press her about it. But there was no reason to extend the same courtesy to the man who had harmed her.

Solas turned. “Nothing,” he had meant for his tone to be stoic, but as the words fell out of his lips, his heart seized at the impact of their truth. Nothing. Nothing between them. Nothing. Never more.

Solas seethed at his intruder. “I will leave you to your evening, Commander.”

“The void you will.” Cullen grabbed Solas by the arm and pulled him to face an unrelenting glare. “She trusted you. She placed her faith in you. And you return her affections with…this?”

Solas dipped his heart in loathing. “Unhand me.”

Cullen thought about bashing his face in. He thought about wrapping his hands around Solas’ neck and strangling him. He thought about running him through, avenging Lavellan’s hidden wounds. He thought about Lavellan, her grace and mercy, her unrelenting kindness. And he loosened his grip. Solas shook his arm free.

“Why?” Cullen managed to ask, before Solas made it away. “Why would you…how could you possibly let her go?”

Solas stopped, taken aback by the rawness of the question. He turned his face back at the commander, who stood, tortured by desires left unfulfilled.

“You know why,” Solas confessed, then stole into the night, while Cullen thought of all the opportunities he had squandered that had left him so alone.


End file.
